On a Cold Night
by Katsara-Yuki
Summary: Zelos and Lloyd need to warm up on a snowy night in Flanoir. A yaoi look at what happened behind the scenes between Flanoir to the end of the game. ZelosXLloyd. Yaoi you have been warned. Enjoy 3


On a cold night.

Summary: Zelos and Lloyd need to warm up on a snowy night in Flanoir.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters if I did you'd be watching this not reading it ;)

_A/N Going to try and make it reasonably long from Flanoir doctor scenes to end of game. If you haven't completed the game then warnings are SPOILERS and other warnings are YAOI=BOYXBOY. I warned so there. :P Flames will be blocked by Kratos. P.S reviews make for happy author and more chapters ^^ First game/ToS fanfics. Hope it's alright._

After talking to the doctor in Flanoir Lloyd had gone to his room in the hopes of resting after a stressful and tiring leg of their world regeneration journey. Though getting to sleep in his current frame of mind was difficult. Everything they had grown up believing was false and Kratos…He still couldn't believe it Kratos was his dad? He took his jacket and boots off and sat on the bed. As he was removing his socks there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Lloyd asks, sounding sleepier then he felt. Instead of an answer the visitor decides to come strolling in anyway.

"Hey bud"! Came a familiar obnoxious voice. Looking at the intruder Lloyd got a normal flash of the chosen's big grin. "How's our little hero doin"? Zelos decided to join Lloyd on his bed.

"Don't start with me Zelos I'm tired and I think I'm starting to get a fever."

"Hmm; really" Zelos replies in an inquisitive voice. "I'm surprised you can get a fever when it's so cold here. I'm freezing my butt off"!

"Zelos really go away I'm not in the mood for playing with you today. Why don't you go and bother Sheena or one of the other women like you normally do"?

"Well, if I went into Sheena's room she'd probably do more than smack me in the head a couple of times. Besides I wanted to see you."

"Wha"! Lloyd started in surprise as Zelos pushed him down and leaned touching their foreheads together. "Hmm, it does feel like you're starting to catch a fever. The best thing with a fever is to sweat it off you know."

"Zelos"! Lloyd tried to protest before having his lips captured by Zelos. "Mmmn" Lloyd's cheeks flushed and he fruitlessly tried to push Zelos away but as he should have known from fighting alongside him he was stronger than he looked and simply caught both of Lloyd's arms restraining him. He had to break the kiss for some air though. Looking at Lloyd cheeks flushed and speechless Zelos let out a chuckle and flashed Lloyd another grin. "What's so funny you damn chosen! I thought you liked women anyway!" Zelos captured his lips again to shut him up. "I do; but I like you more. Besides I told you; I'm cold. And you're nice and warm. You never heard of sharing? I need some warmth and you need to sweat off your fever; I'm helping us both." Zelos started fiddling with all the damn belts and buttons on his costume. " You know this would be a lot quicker if you wore a simpler outfit."

"Hey cut it out" Lloyd cried out in protest but to no avail. Succeeding in removing the top of Lloyd's outfit Zelos started leaving feather light kisses along Lloyd's collarbone. Moving to the nape of his neck he bit lightly and then sucked on the spot. "Aahn" Lloyd moaned besides himself, turning red for reasons other than his fever.

A feral grin spread across Zelos' face as his hand snaked their way down Lloyd's waist. Using one hand Zelos pinched and twisted Lloyd's nipples; being rewarded on his part by more heated moans from Lloyd.

"I said cu, cut it out Zelos" Lloyd managed to choke out inbetween moans and sweet breath; squirming in Zelos' hold.

"Aw come on bud, we both know you like it". Zelos retorted grin on his face and eyes sparkling. He moved in to capture Lloyd's lips once again, biting down lightly on the youngers lips enough to make him gasp and permit him entrance to explore. Zelos felt like heaven as he explored Lloyd's mouth, coercing Lloyds tongue into the fray and sucking gently on his lips.

Lloyd was definitely sweating his fever off but the heat was getting rather uncomfortable, he was amazed by how good it felt to be handled the way zelos was, he couldn't keep up the resistance and gave in to Zelos's advance; tongues dancing wildly. It felt really good and starting to burn up Lloyd flung his arms around the chosen. He had known he'd felt differently about the red head, but still he wasn't sure if he had meant this way. But the blood rushing to his head made his thoughts incoherent and muddled until all that made sense was the pleasure he was receiving from the older male.

Zelos broke off the kiss, tongue trailing down to Lloyd's neck latching on and sucking at the cream skin gently, nibbling and leaving small red marks in his wake.

"Ah, Zelos stop you're leaving marks! If you do that then." Lloyd was cut off as Zelos' hands travelled below the waist band of Lloyd's trousers and started playing with Lloyds member through the fabric of his underwear. "Mmn" Lloyds lips parted, his breaths becoming sweeter and at a more rapid pace. Trembling his hold on the chosen slipped and he fell back to the bed, Zelos leaning over him; continuing his ministrations. Zelos's hands stopped, but only very briefly as he brought Lloyd's trousers and underwear off his person in one fell swoop. Lloyd opened his eyes suddenly as the cool air hit his now exposed sensitive areas and even more when he felt the sensation of Zelos taking his member into his mouth.

"Nhna" Lloyd clutched at the sheets beneath him, fidgeting as the sensation sent waves of pleasure to his brain; feeling light headed as he felt the chosens tongue licking the length of his member and then taking it all into his mouth.

Zelos took Lloyd's member from his mouth with a small pop and continued stroking him with his hand. He let out a laugh. "Speak up bud, can't understand you".

"Ah, Zelos don't be so mean, mmn" He couldn't speak straight for the sensations being given to him by Zelos's hand the pleasure was spreading across his whole body and it felt as if there was electricity going up and down his spine. He arched his back off of the bed towards the source of his pleasure.

"So does that mean you want me to continue, huh bud?" Zelos let out his well known smirk, enjoying teasing the younger male below him; full well knowing the answer but he really wanted to hear it from Lloyds sweet lips.

"P,please, don't stop" Lloyd begged, small tears of frustration starting to form in his eyes and he twisted the sheets in his hands, he was willing to beg, to do anything if Zelos would continue to give him pleasure.

"Well since you asked so nicely I suppose I can't refuse now can I? Zelos took Lloyds member into his mouth once again, stroking along the shaft at the same time enjoying the small mewls and moans it was producing.

"Mmn." Lloyd shut his eyes tightly; a strange sensation taking over him entirely. "Gah, hah, Zelos I think...mn...I think I'm gonna cum" Lloyds eyes fluttered open and he took to biting on his finger to prevent himself from yelling, the others walking in on the situation would have been just far too awkward for him to handle. Zelos continued to suck on Lloyd's shaft. "Mmnn" Zelos groaned, swallowing all that Lloyd had released. He straightened up, still kneeling in front of Lloyd and watched the boy; short for breath and panting eyes partially closed. It was a very erotic sight.

There was a rustling of fabric as Zelos removed his own garments, tossing them to the floor he gently flipped Lloyd over, bringing his ass into the air.

Lloyd lied there, catching his breath after releasing himself, in a daze the warm feeling gradually fading away and was only brought back to his senses when he was flipped over by Zelos, the sensation of a slender finger stroking his entrance. The heat returned to his face but he couldn't bring himself to move and daunting an idea as it was he had realised that he did love Zelos; he also couldn't move for the heat that had regathered inside him at being touched iin such a way. His cock now fully erect once again and staining the sheets.

Zelos wondered at how beautiful Lloyd looked, the moonlight through the window illuminating all of his features. His breaths short and sweet, Zelos couldn't hold himself back much longer. He wanted it. Now. Finger stroking the area at Lloyds entrance he slipped it in resulting in a small yelp from Lloyd. Moving gently to work through the resistance without causing him to much pain Zelos slowly moved his finger inside of Lloyd until the moans had become cries of pleasure. With the resistance of Lloyds body lessened Zelos entered a second and third finger slowly moving them inside and out. Lloyd let out a string of moans and a large groan when he found the small bundle of nerves. Having found Lloyd's prostate he aimed for it; the moans becoming louder and more desperate Zelos retracted his fingers; positioning himself ontop of Lloyd and givinh him a kiss on the back of the boys neck as he gently eased himself into Lloyd's warm ass.

Lloyd let out an incoherent noise, pleasure tinged with pain; Zelos was a lot bigger than his fingers. The pain soon faded out of existence though as Zelos moved himself inside of Lloyd. Lloyd could feel every movement as his muscles tensed around Zelos's member. Stars floated into his consciousness when Zelos hit his sweet spot, Lloyd put his face unablr to hold in the yell. It felt so good and he could feel himself on the brink of climaxing once again that evening. He dug his nails into the sheets as Zelos's pace sped up; certain he had ripped a few holes into the sheet. "Mnyaah, Z,Zelos it feels soo good". A small trail of saliva ran down his chin. Lloyd completely lost himself in the pleasure; all he could feel was Zelos pounding into him. Everything else was forgotton; Zelos, Yggdrassil, the world regeneration. "Mmn Zelos I, I'm cumming again! Lloyd couldn't hold himself nor his voice back any further and came with a loud moan.

"Mmn, m,me too bud." Zelos trembled and came close after Lloyd, releasing his seed into the younger boy beneath him with a feral growl. They both fell to the bed completely spent.

"Hah, Zelos. I, I love you." Lloyd whispered before consciousness left him.

"Heh, I love you too bud." Zelos answered, placing a kiss on the sleeping boys forehead and followed his example, falling asleep nuzzled to Lloyd without even bothering to get any clothes back on either of them.


End file.
